


Once You See It, You Can't Unsee

by Jetti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bullying, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Public Humiliation, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who wants to see me take off Snivellyʼs pants?” </p><p>A different take on the outcome of that fateful day at Hogwarts when James has Severus suspended upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You See It, You Can't Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back to writing, so I thought I should finish up some works I had in progress. I thought this would be an amusing one to post. Enjoy!

“I completely showed up Potter in Potions class today. I don’t think that fool even pays attention, the sod,” Severus told Lily as they walked through Hogwarts’ grounds. 

“Ugh, he is so arrogant. I wish I could have seen you put him in his place.” The two shared a laugh together.

In that moment, they heard someone shout behind them. It was James with Sirius and Peter alongside him. Remus appeared bored and was sitting under a tree with a book, acting as if he was not a part of the group of friends.

“Oi! Having a good laugh, are you?” James shouted, brandishing his wand. Severus grabbed his wand in response, but he was soon disarmed. 

“Impedimenta!” James hollered, knocking his victim off his feet. 

Severus couldn’t move; he was struggling on the ground, panting with effort. He cursed under his breath, knowing he could not do a thing to break free. 

James approached the prone figure. “Now let’s clean that dirty mouth of yours. Scourgify!” 

Pink soap bubbles materialized in Severus’s mouth. He tried desperately to force them from his mouth only for more to appear in their place. 

“Wow, nice one, James,” Sirius complimented with a laugh.

“STOP!” Lily yelled, putting her body between her friend and the other boys. “Are you out of your mind?! Do you think this is a duel?!” 

All of the commotion attracted the attention of nearby students, who all wanted to see what the shouting was about. The gathering proved to be very large rather quickly as Lily and James had it out in a verbal dispute. 

While Lily was distracting that band of miscreants, Snape did his best to crawl quickly towards his wand without being noticed. He was successful! Severus, with his weapon in hand, forced his body to stand. Thankfully the hexʼs effects were wearing off some. He pointed his wand at Potter and cast one of his own spells, cutting away a sliver of the studentʼs cheek and making him bleed.

It did not take long for Potter to react, much faster than Severus, unfortunately, because the next thing the awkward, dark-haired teen knew, he was hanging upside down about 8 feet in the air, sans wand yet again. At the fault of gravity, Severusʼs black school robe had fallen to his chin, exposing his skinny body and gray, thread-bare boxers that looked much too baggy. He could feel his face heating up immediately. The poor kid attempted in vain to cover himself, but he could not lift his lithe arms. They were swinging back and forth uselessly above his head.

The crowd of fellow school children thought his predicament was hilarious. Pointing, laughing, cracking jokes.

“Put him down this instant, Potter!” Lily demanded, her face furious.

Severus closed his eyes, not wanting to have the image of his only friend seeing him like this. Helpless. Embarrassed. So very exposed.

“Oh, come on, Evans, itʼs all in good fun.” 

“For you cruel gits, maybe,” she hissed.

“Go out with me, then. Iʼll refrain from bothering him ever again if you go on a date with me. What do you say?” James asked with a filthy smirk.

Lily scoffed. “As if Iʼd give a sod like you the time of day. I have more self-respect than that.”

“Hear that, Snivellus? Evanʼs here has sealed your fate.” He looked around. “Who wants to see me take off Snivellyʼs pants?”

“Donʼt you dare!” the redhead shouted, trying to advance, but was stopped by Sirius and Peter.

￼Not needing much external incentive, which he received all the same by the cheering and whooping of bystanders, James swiftly did as he promised.

Then, there was silence.

Everyoneʼs eyes were glued to the one area they had never seen of their unpopular classmate, and with good reason. Severusʼ package was unexpectedly large in both size and circumference, impressively so. Some only stared wide-eyes in awe while others actually had their jaws drop in amazement. Who thought the greasy-haired social outcast would be so well-endowed?

‘Thatʼs larger than mine when Iʼm hard, and this fucker is bloody soft,’ James thought with a mixture of surprise, anger, and envy.

Meanwhile, Severus had no idea of the shock and praise he was receiving. His eyes remained closed, blushing even harder at how quiet it had gotten after his reveal. Surely someone was going to taunt him again soon, maybe take photographs to eternalize one of his most vulnerable moments of mortification. The feeling of all of those eyes boring holes into him with stares was overwhelming. He controlled his emotions, not wanting to cry or show weakness in front of the others, so his visage was merely one of defeat.

Lily broke away from Black and Pettigrewʼs loosened grip and approached Potter. “Are you quite finished, James?” she questioned with a knowing look on her face and hands on her hips, smug.

Wordlessly, the previously arrogant asshole dropped his victim. He did not know what to say. There was no quick comeback in his head, only that image.

Severus quickly righted himself once he had his feet on the ground. Head down, Snape made sure his robes were covering his body all the way around before gathering his fallen wand, schoolbooks, papers, and underwear. Lily ran up to him and grabbed her friend by the arm, leading him away from the still silent onlookers.

The twoʼs departure broke the spell over the Hogwarts students that had just witnessed the event. Groups of people were talking incessantly, all about the same topic. James caught things like “Damn,” “Fuck,” “Who wouldʼve guessed,” “Enormous,” “Unbelievable,” and “Wow.”

Remus finally closed his book and rejoined his group of mates. “That was interesting, to say the least.”

Nothing else was said among them for a moment. It appeared that the shock was still fresh.

“Damn. Dʼyou think Snivelly can perform auto-fellatio on himself or what?” Sirius voiced, much to everyoneʼs displeasure.

￼“Great, not only do I have his genitalia burned into my brain forever, now Iʼm picturing him doing that in his spare time. Thanks for that, Padfoot,” James groaned.

“Hey, youʼre the one who did it, friend,” Sirius shot back, folding his arms across his chest. “We wouldnʼt have made this discovery if it wasnʼt for you.”

“Well, itʼs not as if I expected that to happen!” James protested. “I wanted to torment him, like we usually do. Then...” he made a vague hand gesture, “freakishly huge junk out of nowhere. Who wouldʼve seen that coming?”

“No one, really. But now I think you may have caused Snape to become quite popular,” Remus stated. 

“As if anyone would be interested in him just because of that. Heʼs still abnormal.” James scoffed.

“Youʼd be surprised. Unlike his rail-thin body, what he is packing downstairs is where people see masculinity. Who knows, maybe Lily is changing how she sees him.”

James had never regretted something he had done so much in his entire life.

* * *

Lily and Severus ceased their fast-paced walking once they reached a deserted area on the other side of the school. They sat down on the grass, the boy dropping his things on the ground, too upset to care. Seeing his underwear in the pile, he asked his friend to face another direction while he put them back on.

“Severus, why didnʼt you look at Potter and his gang of idiots?” she asked once Severus said it was all right for her to turn back around.

“Why, should I have? I can already imagine their expressions of amusement from previous encounters, thank you very much.” He sighed heavily with his head in his hands.

“No, no, it wasnʼt like that,” she claimed, shaking her head.

“Then what was it like, then, huh? Were they slowly dying from bottling up their laughter?”

“Nope,” Lily said with a smile. “They were surprised, Severus. The boys wished they were similar to you, in that respect.”

“What?” Who would want to be like him? Why?

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Really? Iʼm saying this as your friend here. Do you know the average size of a guy down there is at your age?”

￼“Not at all! How would I know?” he said defensively. “Can we stop talking about this?”

“No. You need to understand that you are way above average. Those guys were envious of you. Thatʼs why no one laughed.”

Snape took in this information, looking at a blade of grass by his foot with interest. He glanced at Lily, then back at the grass. “Honestly?” There was some hope in his voice.

Lily threw her hands up in the air. “Yes! Exactly right. Their little plan to embarrass you basically backfired and left them all feeling insecure, James especially. You should have seen the look on his stupid face! He looked positively indignant.”

Severus allowed himself to smile a little, the corners of his lips turning upward. “Was he really?”

“Definitely! So you shouldnʼt feel ashamed about what just happened. Of course, being publicly disrobed can’t have been fun, but it is as if you paid him back in your own way. Maybe they’ll leave you alone for a while now.”

She patted him on the shoulder. 

Severus looked up at her. “Thank you for defending me, Lily.”

“What are friends for?” she said with a reassuring smile.


End file.
